We Know It' s You Hunnie
by BearBunny
Summary: FF KAIHUN " BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK BERTERIAK. KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG MENGENAKAN GAUN DAN KALIAN TIDAK? " Sehun kembali berteriak. Cerita tentang penyamaran Sehun buat memata matai namjachingunya tapi gagal malah dia di grepe grepe ama namjachingunya. Euugghh. Aduhh aku gak bisa bikin summary. Kalau berminat silahkan baca


We know it's you, hunnie

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Kim Kai

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Rate : M

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

" Baby, kau yakin tidak mau datang ke pesta topeng yang di adakan kampus kita nanti? " Kai mendorong Sehun sampai punggung Sehun bersandar di pintu.

" Aku tidak bisa... tidak bisa datang, Kai – Ah. " Jawab Sehun sambil menunduk, takut dengan tatapan mata Kai.

" Kim Kai ! " Seru Jongin. " Lihat, kau sudah membuat Hunnie Chagi ketakutan. " Jongin menarik tangan Sehun agar menjauh dari Kai.

Kai menggeram frustasi, dia tidak bermaksud menakuti namjachingunya, dia hanya bertanya, kenapa Sehun tidak mau datang ke pesta topeng - hanya itu saja. Tapi sepertinya Sehun dan Jongin salah paham. " Baby, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau tidak mau datang? Itu saja, Baby. " Ucap Kai sambil memegang tangan Sehun.

" Itu... emmm.. Aku... emmm... "

" Apa, Baby? " Tanya Kai.

Sehun meremas remas tangan Kai. Bingung mencari alasan apa. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya pada kedua namjachingunya. Mereka pasti akan marah kalau tahu alasan sebenarnya.

Jongin yang melihat wajah Sehun tampak pucat, mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Sehun. " Chagi, kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau tidak bisa datang apa karena sakit, Chagi? ".

_Ahhh... Aku bisa menggunakan alasan sedang sakit. Pikir Sehun._

" Iy – iya, Jongiennie. Hunnie sakit. Maafkan Hunnie yaa Kai – Ah, Jongiennie. " Sehun memeluk Jongin dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher Jongin. Tangan Sehun menarik Kai agar memeluk dirinya juga.

_Aiissshhh... Ini semua salah tiga Hobbit itu. Hiksssss.. Aku harus berbohong pada mereka bahwa aku tidak bisa datang karena sakit. Kai – Ah, Jongiennie maafkan namjachingumu yang manis ini karena sudah berbohong pada kalian_. Batin Sehun.

" Kalau begitu, kami juga tidak akan datang. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Kai langsung mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Kai. " Jangan ! Kalian harus datang. " Seru Sehun.

Kai dan Jongin mengerutkan alis mereka, bingung dengan perkataan Sehun.

" Ehh.. Itu.. Emmm.. Maksudku. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaanku. Kaliankan panitia acara pesta itu. Ja – jadi kalian harus datang. " Ucap Sehun.

" Tapi, Baby, kau sedang sakit. Kami tidak mungkin pergi ke pesta di saat namjachingu kami sedang sakit. " Ucap Kai. Jongin mengangguk menyetujui perkataan saudara kembarnya.

" Aku tidak apa apa. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar, kalau ada kalian di dekatku aku jadi tidak bisa istirahat. " Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kai melumat bibir Sehun sebentar sebelum berucap. " Kami akan menjaga tangan kami, Baby. Biarkan kami merawatmu, pweaseeeee. "

" Iya, Chagi. Kumohon biarkan kami merawatmu. " Jongin memohon.

" Tidak. " Tegas Sehun. " Kalian tidak akan bisa menjaga tangan kalian dari tubuhku. Lihat, sekarang tangan kalian sedang berada dimana? " Seru Sehun saat merasakan tangan Kai dan Jongin meremas pantatnya.

Kai dan Jongin melepaskan tangan mereka dengan tidak rela.

" Eughh. Dasar tangan sialan. " Gumam Jongin dan Kai.

" Sudah, sudah kalian pergi sana. Aku ingin istirahat. " Usir Sehun.

" Baiklah, Baby / Chagi. " Ucap Kai dan Jongin secara bersamaan.

Sebelum beranjak pergi Kai dan Jongin melumat bibir Sehun secara bergantian dan langsung melepas lumatan mereka dari bibir Sehun lalu berlari keluar saat mendengar geraman marah dari Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat kedua namjachingunya pergi hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Sehun meraih handphone miliknya lalu memencet nomor yang sudah sangat dia hapal. " Bagaimana Kyungie, apa kostumnya sudah siap? " Ucap Sehun.

" ... "

" Oke, sebentar lagi aku akan ke rumahmu, Kyungie. " Sehun menutup teleponnya dan berlalu ke kamarnya untuk bersiap siap pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

" APA KALIAN GILA ? " Teriak Sehun pada ketiga sahabatnya.

" Ya ampun, Hun. Teriakanmu bisa membuat telingaku rusak. " Geram Suho.

" BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK BERTERIAK. KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG MENGENAKAN GAUN DAN KALIAN TIDAK? " Sehun kembali berteriak.

Baekhyun menghela napas sebelum menjawab Sehun. " Kalau kau tetap berpakaian seperti laki laki, kedua namjachingumu itu akan tetap mengenalimu walaupun kau memakai topeng. Makanya kami sepakat untuk memakaikan kau gaun. Lagipula gaunmu di tutupi jubah. " Jelas Baekhyun.

" Emm, Baekkie benar, Hun. " Ucap Kyungsoo.

" Tapi... tapi_ "

" Sudahlah, Hun. Kami yakin di pesta nanti tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu dan kau bisa dengan leluasa memata matai kedua namjachingumu itu. " Bujuk Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah. Tapi kalian harus berjanji tidak akan kabur berdansa dengan namjachingu kalian dan meninggalkan aku sendiri. " Ucap Sehun tegas.

" Oh, kami tidak akan begitu, Hun. " Ucap ketiganya bersamaan.

" Ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi. " Ajak Sehun berbalik ke arah pintu.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Suho saling tatap dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang sudah berjalan keluar.

" Hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan. " Gumam mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berhasil menjaga perasaannya tetap tenang saat mereka tiba di Kampus. Tempat itu berupa bangunan besar dari batu bata dengan jendela panjang yang menyorotkan cahaya ke taman. Di dalam semua orang mengenakan kostum dan mereka semua mengenakan topeng. Ada banyak sekali orang disana, mereka berdesakan di lorong untuk menuju ke ruangan yang sudah di sulap seperti ruang dansa. Sehun bisa melihat, pada undakan turun menuju ruang pesta, para pasangan berjajar rapat di lantai.

Mereka bergerak perlahan menuju ruang pesta dan mendapatkan sedikit ruang agak ke tepi, di antara patung dan pintu yang terbuka menuju ke taman. Suho menghilang dan kembali bersama Kris, namjanchingunya sambil membawa limun yang agak tidak enak, lalu mereka berdiri sambil menyesap minuman itu.

" Kalian tahu, " Kata Baekhyun. " kurasa ada sedikit minuman keras dalam limun ini. "

" Kurasa tidak, Baby Baek. " Baekhyun berbalik saat mendengar suara namjachingunya dan langsung memeluknya.

" Tao, kau mengenaliku. " Ucap Baekhyun.

" Tentu saja aku mengenalimu, Baby Baek. " Tao mencium sekilas bibir Baekhyun.

" Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah mengenali bokongnya. " Ujar Chanyeol sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo.

" Channie ! " Seru Kyungsoo gembira

Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo. " Bisa kita berdansa? "

Kyungsoo menatap memohon pada Sehun.

" Pergilah, Kyung. " Sehun menghela napas.

" Emm.. Hunnie... Itu... Kami juga _ "

" Shoo... Shooo... Pergilah kalian berdansa. " Ucap Sehun, mengusir ketiga sahabatnya.

" Oh, maafkan kami, Hunnie. " Keempat sahabat itu berpelukan.

Sehun menghela napas saat ia melihat ketiga sahabatnya berdansa dengan namjachingu mereka. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin berdansa dengan namjachingunya, tapi apa daya dia sedang menyamar. Ini semua karena perkataan Taemin dan para The Hobbits aka Suho, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka mengatakan kalau Kai selingkuh dengan Hyoyeon Noona. Makanya ia menyetujui saat The Hobbits memakaikannya gaun, agar ia leluasa bergerak untuk memata matai namjachingunya itu .

Sehun merasa bosan sendirian berdiri di pojok, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, cukup banyak wanita yang telah melepas topeng mereka dan kostum mereka – yah, terbuka. Contohnya, ada seorang wanita yang berpakaian seperti Marie Antoinette, belahan gaunnya begitu rendah. Sehun merasa rona pink merayap naik di pipinya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya lalu pandangannya terhenti. Ia melihat sosok dua pria tampan yang berdiri di tangga. Kedua pria itu bersandar ke pagar tangga. Mereka mengenakan jubah hijau tua, bukannya hitam seperti kebanyakan pria lain. Mereka tampak... tampak arogan, berkuasa dan sangat sempurna, meskipun saat itu mereka mengenakan topeng.

Sesaat kemudian seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, berpakaian seperti cleopatra, berhenti di sebelah kedua pria itu. Si gadis seperti mengenal mereka, mereka tertawa dan salah satu dari pria itu mengusapkan jari di wajah gadis itu. Secara naluriah Sehun menyentuh pipinya sendiri dan terus menatap.

Tiba tiba salah satu dari pria itu menuruni tangga dan menemani si cleopatra yang tertawa ke lantai dansa. Sehun mencoba mengikuti mereka dengan pandangannya. Jantung Sehun berdetak dengan keras saat melihat pemandangan mereka berdansa. Amarah bergolak dalam diri Sehun.

Tiba tiba Sehun merasa terdorong dan tersungkur ke sudut. Sehun mestinya bisa menyeimbangkan diri tapi kepalanya pusing sehingga ia limbung dan jatuh ke depan. Orang yang mendorongnya pun jatuh ke atasnya dengan berat.

" Aduh, " Pekik Sehun. Topengnya miring, ia bisa merasakannya.

Namun, dalam sedetik ia sudah diangkat berdiri dan tangan besar membersihkan kotoran dari jubah gaunnya.

Sehun mendongak. Ternyata salah satu pria di tangga tadi. Sehun memandangnya dengan alis terangkat sedikit serius. " Terima kasih. " Ucap Sehun, tidak lupa memberikan senyuman terpaksa.

Pria itu tidak bergerak. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari mata pria itu. Tatapan pria itu di bibirnya begitu intens. Karena gugup, Sehun menggigit bibir, tidak bisa bergerak, terperangkap intensitas tatapan pria itu.

Lalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, pria itu melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Sehun dan merengkuhnya.

" Apa yang... ! " Sehun berhasil berkata tapi pria itu menunduk dan bibir pria itu mencium bibirnya. Sehun tidak mengatakan apa apa lagi, bahkan tidak saat ia merasakan tubuh lain merengkuhnya dari belakang dan merasakan bibir lain mengecup lehernya. Bibir pria itu membuka bibir Sehun dan lidah pria itu mendesak masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun.

Pria di belakangnya mendorong tubuh mereka dengan sedemikian rupa agar mereka terlindung di balik patung, aman dari pandangan orang. Lalu pria itu menarik cepat topeng Sehun. Sehun mendongak menatapnya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam namjachingunya, Kai. Tubuh Sehun dibalik dan kembali mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Jongin. Dengan gugup Sehun membasahi bibir dan mata Jongin tampak menggelap.

Sehun tetap tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Malah sebenarnya, ia tidak punya pikiran untuk pergi atau untuk bicara. Sehun hanya menunggu. Tangan besar Kai menyapu punggung Sehun dan menangkup bokongnya melalui jubah dan gaunnya. Sehun menatap bibir Jongin, menanti ciuman lain.

Sehun merasakan napas hangat di telinganya, secara naluriah ia bergidik. Lidah menyapu telinganya dan Sehun mendengar suara dalam bergumam. " Kau terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun, Chagi. " Lalu lidah Jongin menguasai bibir Sehun. Lidah Jongin menggoda lidah Sehun dengan menyesap lidah Sehun dengan kuat.

Saat Jongin dan Sehun bertarung lidah, tangan Kai tetap meneruskan membelai punggung dan bokong Sehun. Kai merapatkan tubuh Sehun ke tubuhnya, jari Kai membelai dari balik jubah dan rok Sehun. Sehun merasakan kakinya terasa lemas seperti jeli.

" Euuunngghhhmmpptt... Aaahhhmmmppttt... " Sehun hanya bisa mengerang, ia tidak mungkin bisa protes, bahkan jika saat itu ia berniat begitu. Tubuhnya nyaris bukan lagi miliknya.

Bahkan Sehun tidak mengatakan sesuatu saat Jongin meletakkan sebelah lengan melingkari pundaknya dan sebelah lagi di bawah lututnya dan begitu saja, dengan mulus, membopong Sehun keluar ke taman hangat di belakang. Sehun menatap ke samping melihat apakah Kai mengikuti mereka, lalu ia hanya bersandar di dada Jongin dan merasakan detak cepat jantung Jongin di pipinya.

" Eeuuunnngggggg... " Sehun mengerang saat kembali merasakan bibir Jongin di bibirnya.

Jongin menurunkan Sehun di atas tubuh Kai yang sudah berbaring di atas tanah. Sehun berbalik dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kai dan langsung mencium Kai dengan ganas.

Jongin menyibak jubah dan gaun Sehun dan membuka celana dalam yang menutupi bokong seksi Sehun. Saat Jongin menunduk, menjilat bokong Sehun. Sehun semakin intens mencium Kai, saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Kai.

Jilatan Jongin di Holenya mengirimkan aliran listrik di seluruh tubuh Sehun. Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur, menggesekkan kejantanannya ke kejantanan Kai yang masih terbalut celana. Jongin semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan lidahnya dan memasukkan dua jarinya ke Hole Sehun.

" Aaaaaahhhhkkkkmmmppptt... " Sehun terkesiap dan menggeliat dalam pelukan Kai, saat mencapai klimaks.

Sehun mendengar kedua namjachingunya menggeram tertahan dan merasakan kedua namjachingunya melepas celana mereka.

" Apa yang... AAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHHHHHH. " Teriak Sehun saat merasakan dua penis menerobos masuk Holenya tanpa peringatan.

Kai mencium kembali bibir Sehun mencoba mengalihkan Sehun dari rasa sakit dan Jongin menyelipkan tangan di antara tubuh Kai dan Sehun, lalu meremas kuat kejantanan Sehun.

" Aaaahhhhh... Aaaaaahhhhh... Aaaaaahhhhh... " Erang Sehun. Sehun sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa apa lagi selain kenikmatan yang dia rasakan di Holenya dan kenikmatan remasan jemari Jongin di kejantanannya.

" Aaaaaaahhhhhhh... There... Aaaaaahhh... Aaaaaaahhhhhh... " Sehun semakin mengerang keenakan saat merasakan dua penis menumbuk prostatnya dengan kuat.

Kai dan Jongin yang mendengar erang kenikmatan dari Sehun semakin brutal mendorong kejantanan mereka, bergantian menghantam prostat Sehun.

" Eeeuunngghhh... Kau... Aaaahhhh... Sangat nikmat... Aaaaahhh... Baby... " Desah Kai.

" So... Aaaaaahhhhh... Tight... Chagi... Aaaahhhh... " Desah Jongin.

" Aaaaaahhhh... Kaiaahhh... Jongieeehhh... Aku... Ahhhhhh... Aku mau... Aaaaaakkkhhh... " Pikiran Sehun terasa kosong saat ia merasakan akan mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

" Bersama... Aaaaaahhhh... Baby / Chagi... " Ucap Kai dan Jongin bersamaan.

" AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHHHHHHH... KAIAAHH... JONGIEEEHHH... " Teriak Sehun saat mencapai klimaks.

" AAAAHHHHHHHHH BABY / CHAGI... "

Jongin menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping, membawa tubuh Sehun. Seluruh tubuh Sehun gemetar, jantungnya berdentam seolah habis berlari berkilo kilometer.

Sehun memandang kedua namjachingunya. " Ba – bagaimana kalian bisa mengenaliku? Aku – aku kan sedang mengenakan gaun?. " Tanya Sehun.

" Kau tidak bisa membodohi kami, Chagi. Kami bisa mengenalimu dalam sekali pandang. " Jongin mengelus lembut pipi Sehun.

" Kalau kalian mengenaliku tapi kenapa kalian malah mendekati wanita berkostum cleopatra itu. Bukannya menemuiku. " Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Kai tertawa. " Kau salah, Baby. Bukan kami yang mendekati wanita itu tapi wanita itu yang mendekati kami. "

" Eugghh.. Tapi aku tidak suka melihat saat kau berdansa dengan wanita itu. " Sehun mengarahkan tatapan tajam pada Jongin.

" Kami hanya ingin menggoda dan menghukummu, Chagi. Kami tahu kau hanya pura pura tidak mau datang ke pesta ini, karena kau ingin memata matai kami, kan? Kami hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksimu. " Jelas Jongin.

Sehun tiba tiba berdiri dan nyaris terjatuh akibat perih di Holenya. Sehun membenarkan jubah dan gaunnya, Kai dan Jongin memasang kembali celana mereka dan membantu Sehun.

" Sudahlah, Baby. Kau tidak perlu berbohong. Kris memberitahu kami, dia mendengar pembicaraan kalian dan rencana kalian. Kau mencurigai aku berselingkuh dengan Hyoyeon Noona, kan? " Ucap Kai.

" Ti – tidak. " Bantah Sehun.

" Aku dan Hyoyeon Noona tidak ada hubungan apa apa, Baby. Kami hanya berpasangan dance, itu saja. " Jelas Kai sambil mengecup pipi Sehun.

" Be – benarkah? Kau tidak berbohongkan? " Tanya Sehun.

" Kai tidak berbohong, Chagi. Percayalah. " Jongin membantu Kai untuk menenangkan Sehun.

" Emm, baiklah, aku mempercayai kalian. Tapi aku masih marah pada kalian. " Sehun memukul pelan bahu Kai dan Jongin.

" Marah? Marah kenapa, Baby? " Kai mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

" Aku marah karena kalian tadi memasukkan penis kalian ke Holeku secara bersamaan. Holeku kan jadi sakit. Dan apa apaan kalian membawaku bercinta di tempat terbuka seperti ini. " Ucap Sehun marah.

" Baiklah, kami minta maaf, Baby. " Kai dan Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun.

" Emm.. Aku akan memaafkan kalian dengan dua syarat. " Ucap Sehun.

" Apa, Baby? "

" Satu, kalian harus menggendong aku. Eughh, Holeku perih, " Ringis Sehun. " Dan syarat kedua, kalian harus mentraktirku Bubble Tea selama sebulan. Yeayyy.. Aku bisa minum Bubble Tea sepuasnya. " Girang Sehun.

Oh, Tuhan. Selamatkan isi dompet kami. Doa Kai dan Jongin.

END


End file.
